


Denied happiness

by korepers



Series: FE3H fic series [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Route spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Beta, Post-War, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korepers/pseuds/korepers
Summary: Dedue's beautiful blue eyes look at him like he is precious, and Dimitri's slightly vacant expression becomes genuinely fond. Reciprocal. He smiles like he used to before the war started. For him, only for him.





	Denied happiness

As big, calloused hands caress his cheeks, Dimitri looks up, unlike he uses to.

He might be way taller than average, but Dedue is just huge. His body dwarfs Dimitri's one, hands moving from his cheeks to his back, tracing the scars on Dimitri's pale skin, knowing they hurt no longer, not in the physical way at least.

Dedue's beautiful blue eyes look at him like he is precious, and Dimitri's slightly vacant expression becomes genuinely fond. Reciprocal. He smiles like he used to before the war started. For him, only for him.

Dimitri touches the scar on Dedue's lip, tenderly. Carefully. Dimitri has never been able to control his strength. Not if he is not deliberately delicate. Unlike Dedue, whose big hands allow him to sew, cook, take care of the greenhouse, and make Dimitri shiver.

“Your Highness, I-”

“Dedue. Call me by my name.” Dimitri says, his deep voice hoarse with emotion.

It’s not an order. Both of them know that much. It’s a request. A plea. And Dedue is a tactful one, a little shy around emotional matters, not that Dimitri doesn’t understand the feeling.

Dimitri puts their foreheads together, their faces close, their breaths warm and a little irregular. Dimitri’s fingers caress the shaved nape, softly, softer than needed. He wants to reciprocate Dedue’s care, as much as he can.

“Di… Dimitri, I…”

Dimitri feels himself smiling. He has been smiling more often lately, since the war ended, since he took the crown officially. 

“It’s unlike you to be so doubtful.” he remarks, a more playful than concerned. He has never been good at just having fun, but he does feel like forgetting the rest of the world, for a moment. “That’s my job.”

Dedue chuckles at that, his hands tenderly holding him, and Dimitri gives him a push, guiding them downwards with his own hands.

“I am truly happy, Dimitri.” Dedue confesses, his skin warm, a little flushed. And Dimitri may be a tamed beast, whose nature is darker than he would like to admit, but he wants this, them, to be gentle.

As Byleth had said, he has suffered enough. He deserves good things, too. He deserves sweet moments. A happy life.

None of them really registers who starts the kiss, but it doesn’t matter. It’s warm, in the middle of the cold climate of Faerghus. Not that their dormitory is cold. It is, in fact, getting increasingly hotter.

“Listen to me.” Dimitri mutters after a little pant. Dedue nods, as if to assure him that he is listening. “I want us to be together. Even in death, do you understand?”

“I’m afraid not. Excluding the beautiful metaphor.”

Dimitri chuckles, as he kisses his jaw, his hands memorizing Dedue’s body with ulmost devotion.

“I want us to be buried together. As kings.”

Dimitri can actually feel Dedue shake, emotional. His cute eyes are wet with happiness, and Dimitri wonders if he will ever be able to top this declaration of love. To make him this happy again.

As Dedue kneels in front of him, both with devotion and something more passionate, Dimitri thinks about marriage proposals, but that’s not Dedue’s only intention. His thumbs caress Dimitri’s hips, a silent reminder that he should eat a little more, take better care of himself.

Dimitri utters a silent promise when Dedue looks up, and he wonders if this is the happiness he has denied himself for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> That paired ending wrecked me
> 
> Comments >>>>>>>>> kudos
> 
> My fanfic sideblog (on tumblr) is @prayforfroot  
My main one is @eskuhotzak


End file.
